Promise
by symfonicdreams
Summary: Their relationship was gradual but didn't waver in the least. NxBlack/Isshushipping;; Slight AU because some events aren't exactly to the gameline.
1. The Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel

**Author Notes;**

I'm using my headcanon for N in my story, as well as the team I built on my Black version, and a developing personality for Black as well. Also, events aren't exactly precise, but whatever yeah?

Also, there are many things that are wrong and probably don't seem reasonable but it's Pokemon so whatever lol.

Also also, there will be sex in the last chapter, hence the M rating. It will also be going by my headcanon – where Black has become braver and N isn't an innocent clueless kid and they've been in a relationship long enough where they can get kind of rough because who doesn't like rough sex?

ANYWAY ONTO CHAPTER ONE.

..

The first time they really interacted was in Nimbasa City, when Black wandered around the Carnival with wide chocolate eyes. In all his years, he hadn't journeyed from Nuvema Town; rural cities were his norm, yet this huge bustling area was eardrum popping and blood thrumming in a manner that was enthralling.

His Servine bumbled along beside him, looking around just as fascinated as its trainer. It made gentle cooing sounds when things happened at any of the multiple booths, from bell ringing to fire breathing.

A bustling line caught his attention, and Black gently scooped up the grass snake Pokemon before joining the throng of people curiously.

"Servine?" queried the green creature and scurried to Black's head carefully.

"Gentle, Hypotenuse." laughed the brunette, steadying the Pokemon with a firm grip, "You're not a small Snivy anymore!" His only reply was a playful tail slap, which earned a fond smile and a patient silence settling as observation occurred. "So what do you see?"

The lithe snake – Hypotenuse as she had been nicknamed – scrambled back down, attention fixing on something over her trainer's shoulder instead. "Vine?"

"Huh?" Black turned quickly, nearly coming nose to chest with a white shirted person, "Oh..! I'm sorry, I- I mean… Er.. sorry."

"Is this your Servine?" The stranger – definitely male – asked offhandedly, and golly, Black noticed what a wonderful shade of green his eyes were when he nodded the affirmative.

"She goes by Hypotenuse." explained the shorter trainer awkwardly, feeling incredibly shy the moment the last 'e' left his lips. "W-well… that's her nickname. The one I gave her, I mean; back when she was a Snivy."

"Does she not have a Pokeball?" asked the lime haired boy once more, shifting his weight when they moved up the line a little.

"Of course." huffed Black, holding the serpent protectively, "But I'm not going to force her into it. What if it's uncomfortable? I mean, Factorial doesn't seem to mind, but I mean…" He trailed off at the bemused smile that the stranger had on his smooth face. "Wh-what..? It's true!"

"Nothing, nothing." dismissed the taller of the two, "What about when she evolves into a Serperior?"

"Then I'll have to get some upper body strength." The brunette replied readily, giggling at the nuzzle he received from the answer.

"Fascinating." mused the other, readjusting his black and white cap as the line progressively shortened. "I'm N, by the way."

"I'm Black," Black responded slowly, with a small smile that seemed almost hesitant, "Sorry for kinda… exploding. I didn't mean to."

A simple wave indicated that all was forgiven, and N's shockingly green eyes connected with Black's brown ones from the corner, his pale lips moving gracefully. "Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?"

And they did, bathed in the glow of sunset.

The structure creaked a little under their feet when it started, but neither of them seemed too perturbed – they just watched with amusement as Hypotenuse scurried around eagerly while they ascended.

N spoke of math for what seemed like a long while, holding Black's attention without fail at the facts presented by the taller male. They sat together on the sturdier of the seats, shoulder to shoulder, when the ride came to a lightly jarring halt at a semi-high point; not the top, but perhaps four or five cars down from it. Black had laughed when Hypotenuse fell forward into a crouching position and hissed, offering an endearing smile to his starter Pokemon when it looked to him before shifting for a more comfortable position.

"I'm the king of Team Plasma." admitted N bluntly, and Black had looked at him for a long time before responding.

"Okay." It was calm, placid even – perhaps he just didn't understand what that meant, or maybe he just was looking past it, but either way it made N happy to hear.

The Ferris Wheel descended easily and neither boy noticed that their hands were resting atop each other – Black's over N's – until they stood – to get off.


	2. Chargestone Cave

**Author Notes;**

I can imagine Black being teased when he was little by Cheren – who did it just because it was in his nature – about being inept and not training Pokemon or knowing what to do to train them, etc, but it affected Black more so because he was an impressionable kid. So he looks to his Pokemon for strength and whatnot, since they're kind to him.

All of my team ended up being female, which was the strangest thing, but whatevs lol.

Also, in his free time, N thinks about Black. I don't think I mention it a lot, but he does because one, he finds him attractive but he doesn't realize it – because he hasn't felt that kind of thing before since he's been cooped up around Pokemon and Plasma grunts that all look the same – and two, as he's mentioned in the game, he takes a liking to him (Black). Both because I believe that he's drawn to Black because of his personality, since part of him is fascinated and in awe sort of that all trainers aren't total douchebags lol, and also because he seeks comfort in that same fact. To know that he isn't alone I suppose, and that Black likes him even though he was all 'lol I am king of team plasma' and Black was just like 'k' then he's more inclined to come back.

Even though he's kind of a giant dick whenever he gets Zekrom and Black is all 'wat no stop /me creys'. I mean what.

Enjoy~ (wow these were really long author notes fft)

..

The second meeting was in the Chargestone Cave, just outside the exit Mistralton City. Hypotenuse had long evolved into a Serperior, but she still remained outside her ball; all five foot someodd number of inches of muscled snake was at his side almost every waking moment. She hissed at offending Pokemon, always slithering around his ankles loosely in a protective stance.

The Plasma grunts took their toll, moreso on Black it seemed than any of his Pokemon – he would fidget and squirm and worry himself half to death when either Factorial – a decently large Scolipede that had been caught happily in the Pinwheel Forest as one of the smallest Venipedes that Black had ever seen – or Hypotenuse got even the slightest bit of damage. He would rush to check them over, hustling them away in order to inspect and heal with a potion or a berry that had been cut in half for the juice inside.

Factorial had bristled venomously when N had approached and sent out his Boldore, poison seeping from the claws lining her neck.

"Hello, N." Black smiled barely, pulling on one of the curved tails protruding from the Scolipede's armor, "Er… what brings you here?"

"You, of course." the taller male replied, and Black had to fight the pinkness in his cheeks and shading his ears. "And your Pokemon. They're so curious – the things that they say are so much different than what I've heard before."

"Factorial, shh." the shorter trainer cooed, running thin fingers under his Pokemon's chin, "He's okay. And the other things you've heard?" curious coffee eyes focused on N's stature after flickering to the patient rock type that sat calmly beside him, "From other trainers?"

"Pokemon, of course." N tipped his hat slightly with a secretive smile before ordering the Boldore to attack quickly.

"F-Factorial, dodge it!" Black almost shrieked, heart lurching violently at the thought of his Pokemon getting injured, "Use Poison Tail! O-or Steamroller..! Be careful, don't get hurt!" He was beginning to very nearly hyperventilate it seemed, his face ashenly pale with a thin bottom lip between his teeth out of fear. N felt a bubble of concern for the boy, returning his fainted Joltik and watching pensively when Black stumbled over his own feet to check on his Scolipede while the Serperior – Hypotenuse, his mind automatically said – waited amusedly in the background.

"_I'm alright._" tittered Factorial, "_Just a scratch or two. Black, really._"

"_He won't listen._" Hypotenuse laughed back, nuzzling the boy when he scurried back over with the large bug in tow before returning her to her warm Pokeball, "_He is much too concerned about us._"

The battle lasted no more than ten minutes afterwards, and N found himself stunned at the moment he released his Pokemon – Black had dumped out the contents of his bag and rushed over to them with berries and Super Potions.

"Such an… interesting boy." the green haired trainer murmured, a smile subconsciously creeping onto his face.

"Hey, ow!" yelped Black, recoiling from the little Joltik with a whimper and wince. "Please don't bite me, I just was trying to help!"

Hypotenuse had begun to bristle from her coil, and N had tensed up in preparation for the for what had to be coming next; the spider would end up getting hit or something, just like all the other Pokemon that were with him as a child.

"Look, see? It's an Oran Berry." Instead, Black lowered his voice to a quiet whisper and had broken an Oran Berry in half, currently holding it out invitingly. "You must be a timid one, yeah? Ahah, hey – you tickle!" Having deemed the trainer acceptable, Joltik had lept into the large collar of Black's jacket and nestled in with excited clicks and whistles.

"You'll want to disinfect that." N spoke after a moment, masking the shock in his voice while kneeling beside the smaller teen, "Since it's a young Joltik – "

"I want to name her Equation." cut in the brunette with determination, earning a small chuckle.

" – since she's young, her venom isn't that bad yet but still needs to be treated."

"W-will it hurt…?" Almost impossibly wide brown eyes turned to N with a nervous glint, and the latter of the two caught a quiver of chapped lips at the prospect of pain.

"It depends." N shrugged barely and Black looked at the small punctures on his hand forlornly, "What all do you have in the way of healing?"

"Uhm… I used my last Antidote on your Boldore. It had a spot where Factorial's Poison Tail attack caught the claw or something, and it was getting poisoned and it didn't look comfortable." admitted the blue clad male with a sheepish smile, "And I'm afraid I don't really have any berries either…"

A large sigh escaped the taller of the two, and N stood, digging around in his pocket for a few moments before producing a decently sized Pecha Berry. "This should fix it." He explained slowly, and Black stared a few moments at the pink fruit.

"Do I eat it?" He queried after a silent minute, laughing quietly when Hypotenuse slid up and curled around his midsection loosely. "Hypotenuse silly, you're not so tiny anymore. You're even bigger than I am."

Red eyes focused up to N and the snake rose to its full regal glory, tongue flickering out between his eyes slowly. A quiet hiss rolled from Hypotenuse's throat, and his mind automatically translated the speech as if the Serperior had spoken as humans do. "_You know how to use berries, yes? Help him, please; Black never has been well versed in caring for himself._"

A quiet, almost flustered huff came from the brunette before N had the chance to respond, following with a gentle, playful tug on the leaves attached to the snake's back. "I can so care for myself, Hypotenuse…" He mumbled, flushing when wide green eyes focused onto his form, "I-I mean, I just… I'm not really good at it. Clumsy, but I can get the job done. Most of the time I mean but –"

The crunching of pieces of rock had cut him off when N took a seat instead of standing as he was previously. "It's okay." He said quietly, taking Black's injured hand and resting it on his own knee, "I'll do it if you're so inept."

Silence reigned the second after the last syllable left his lips, Black's head hanging while N busied himself with cutting into the berry to pull out a piece to rub against the bites. Joltik stirred barely from her perch, nestling even more into the warmth of the crook of Black's neck which earned a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"There." The contact was broken in moments, with white bandages wrapped around a smooth palm lightly, "Leave it for about a day. Then it should be fine."

N did not miss the quiet, irate hiss that was aimed to his retreating form via Hypotenuse followed by a soothing sound that he knew was directed towards Black.

"_Pay no attention to him._" She assured, rubbing her head against Black's midsection, "_You are not inept._"

"I guess not." came the murmured response, and the shuffling of feet when the trainer stood, "But I'm not good either. Oh, it's late isn't it? We should get going; we can rest in the Pokemon Center and then go earn our badge tomorrow morning."

N also did not miss the saddened look that had overcast the once happy expression upon Black's features when they passed him on their way out. How strange it was for Black to have such a large mood swing that quickly. He dismissed it – as well as the mildly remorseful pang in his chest – to nothing as he exited as well, adjusting his cap over his eyes to shield them from the light drizzle that greeted him.


	3. Badge Get

**Author Notes;**

I use the periods to indicate a shift in time lol. I'm not writing out the entire storyline because I wouldn't be able to do that, so I'm just focusing on the interactions between Black and N.

Also, I think I'm going to put a chapter focusing more on N next chapter. I'm more focused on Black at the moment because I'm writing it and basing it on the game, so you see everything from the protag's point of view so yeah lol. (Thanks to Baronfly yeeeeeah. YOU CAN BE MY FRIEND.)

I may actually just write two chapters devoting themselves to N and Black and their emotions/backstories kind of or something, I'm not sure. I don't think they're going to be like journal entries, but they're not going to be exactly in story format so to speak? I'm not sure yet. But the more I think about it, the more I want to weave them stories to put basis to their personalities in mine aha.

Cheren is the bitchy side of Black's mother that got free, had a sex change, and is Black's age yep.

I might have written N as being too bitchy at the end of this and Black as a total weenie, but that's how I imagine them reacting. Cuz Black's strength comes from his Pokemon and yeah. N's issue (lol his Isshu) will be elaborated on whenever I write his chapter so yee.

Yes, I did name my Litwick/Lampent/Chandelure Derpington.

Also, thank everyone for reviewinggg. Sorry I'm not replying to them, but I look at every single one. Promise!

Onwards~

..

"Okay Equation," Black held up the Joltik and looked into its wide blue eyes with determination, "Be careful okay? You're Electric yes, but also Bug." Equation chirruped with affirmation, jumping onto the red and black cap deftly. "I have plenty of healing items. I… please try not to faint. I'll be so worried for you. Just watch out, okay? Think on your toes."

An affectionate static cling was his reply, and Black laughed good-naturedly. "Pincers, yes of course. Now where did Hypotenuse go? She was right here. Is she hiding and playing?" He slowed when he neared the entrance to the Mistralton Gym, looking around for his starter Pokemon. "Hypotenuse?"

The doors to the gym opened just as the Serperior launched off the wing to the nearest cargo plane, tackling Black to the ground with a cacophony of utterly amused hissing and clicking.

"Ah-ahaha, Hypotenuse careful..!" Black wheezed, his hat rolling across the cement from the force of impact, "Y-you're crushing me."

Quickly, the snake unwound and was lifting her trainer up to inspect for damage with a bobbing head and flicking tongue.

"Haven't you gotten your badge yet?" All attention shifted to the new voice and Black smiled thinly when Cheren's gaze met his own. He guessed that his old friend must have been training on Route 7 since he came from the northern exit to the town instead of from Chargestone Cave.

"I er… was just heading inside the Gym actually." explained the brunette softly, wincing barely at the snort that issued from the black haired boy's mouth.

"If you're lagging so much then you won't ever catch up." Cheren rolled his eyes as if he was a condescending parent and proceeded to take up a scolding edge to his tone, complete with the pointed finger, "And your Joltik is so little. How will it be able to fight against flying types properly? It's bug, which is weak against flying in the first place."

"She's also electric too…"

"And your Serperior is a grass type too. Scolipede is bug as well – Black, what are you thinking, having a team of Pokemon that's so weak to just one type?" He rubbed his hand over his face, Cheren did, and watched Black with his hips jutted to one side and slid his glasses up his nose a little. "There are Blitzle on Route 3 that you can catch. If you train one, then you should have no problem getting your badge."

"But I – "

"I've studied a lot on this, don't worry. Just remember what I told you and you should do well." Cheren insisted and pulled his xTransceiver from his pocket when it shrilled insistently while turning away and heading towards the Pokemon Center without even bidding Black a goodbye. "Yes, I just passed the Mistralton City Gym…"

"Uhm.. bye." Black said lowly, resting his chin on Hypotenuse's body with a frown. "Hypotenuse, it isn't bad that I have you and Factorial and Equation and that you're all weak against flying type attacks right? Because you're my Pokemon and my friends and that's all that matters."

In response, Hypotenuse made a soft hissing noise that would be the equivalent to a purr and licked her trainer's cheek with a smile of her own.

"She really likes you." N's voice rang out, not loudly but enough to be heard clearly, and Black jumped at the sudden sound.

"N..!" He sat up rapidly and stared up at the green haired teen with wide eyes, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." N shrugged and walked over to gently pet Hypotenuse's forehead before kneeling down to make the distance between them not so large. "There should be more like you. Trainers I mean; the ones who treat their Pokemon as equals."

"Thank you…" mumbled Black while averting his eyes, fiddling with the laces on his shoes before blurting out loudly, "I don't care that all my Pokemon are weak against Skyla's preferred type of Pokemon. Is that bad..?"

Things were silent for a few moments as green eyes flickered between Black's wide brown ones, to his Pokemon, and back again.

"It's a good thing." N said gently, reaching up to run his fingers through soft chestnut hair before placing the black and red cap upon its owner's head. He stood and gave Black's head one last pat – there was a strangely reassuring feel to it – before turning to walk down the impossibly long runway and out of sight.

Black felt a smile grow upon his lips and he slowly hugged Hypotenuse's firm body. "Thank you, N." He said softly to the wind, a piece of him hoping that it would reach the intended recipient.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Two Gym Badges, two new Pokemon, and three evolutions later, Black trekked through the Dragonspiral Tower with a feeling of dread and fear in the pit of his stomach. This was bad and bad things were going to happen; he just knew it. Up, up, and up he went, over the ledges and up the twisting stairs that stole his breath after a few flights until the top was finally in just a few minimal paces.

Light nearly blinded him, for it was almost ridiculously bright at the top, and he was more grateful for his hat at that time than any other moment before. Hypotenuse made a low keening noise at the warmth and fanned her leaves happily to catch the rays for a second or three before they continued on.

The Plasma Grunts that blocked his way were easy enough to deal with; Black had grown alongside his Pokemon and worried less and less with the gain of levels. Equation had long evolved into a Galvantula, and he had caught a Litwick and Axew along his way – they had been nicknamed Derpington and Quadratic respectively – that had evolved recently to Lampent and Fraxure, and cared every bit as much for Black as Hypotenuse and Factorial did. They were powerful, especially as a unit fighting off Pokemon after Pokemon.

Watchog, Scraggy and Woobat fell to Leaf Blade, Electroweb, Poison Tail, Dragon Claw, Shadow Ball; they progressed easily and carefully, past the Sage and breaking to the highest point in the tower. Hypotenuse stood at his side alone now, the others safely tucked into Pokeballs just in case, and Black's eyes widened when he saw the dark form towering above what seemed like everything.

"N-N.." He cried, balking at the green haired boy at the beast's side, "Wh-what are you doing..?"

"What is right, of course." came the scoff, arms crossed as Black was scrutinized almost coldly. "I'm going to defeat the Champion of the Elite Four and I'm going to be the hero of Unova and I'm going to make people realize what they're doing to Pokemon." Lime eyes glinted with anger, and Black recoiled at the next words as if he had been slapped, "They're all going to release their Pokemon. Every single one of them."

"But…" began the smaller of the two feebly, clutching onto Hypotenuse's neck for what seemed like dear life, "Hypotenuse… They're all my friends. My family."

"You can attempt to stop me if you dare." N sneered, masking the way his heart pulsated at the tone of the brunette's voice that hit home a little too hard. "Try to prove yourself to be a hero." And he was gone; just like that it seemed, with Zekrom screeching out a cry and leaving a thunderbolt trailing behind them almost viciously.

Black's eyes were misty and his lip was clutched between his teeth until it was splitting slowly, his shoulders trembling and his grip beginning to slacken. His life had been centered around Pokemon from the time he was a baby; playing in the grasses of Nuvema and Route 1 with the baby Lillipup and Patrat were second nature. And his team now, they had grown to be part of him more so than even his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. They knew him, and he knew them – taking that away would be like ripping him into shreds.

Hypotenuse cooed beside him and curled her body slowly over itself to create what could be described as a column of security. Her head nestled on his shoulder and almost instantaneously, the brunette male had latched his arms around her powerful neck and broke down into shambles and cracked whispers about how he didn't want her to leave, how he couldn't take not having them as his partners anymore, to please please don't leave.

'_Stupid N-child,_' hissed the snake, uncurling as her trainer began to fall asleep out of sheer exhaustion, '_Emotionally stunted boy._' He didn't have to go and hurt Black with his speech just because he didn't know how to tolerate and understand another trainer wanting equality with his Pokemon. Her trainer was soft and gentle and still uncertain but growing stronger more and more each day, yet still could be brought down by words from those he looked up to.

"Sorry…" murmured the boy into the leaves on Hypotenuse's neck, rubbing at his eyes weakly, "I just.. I'm sleepy, Hypotenuse. I'm… afraid."

His voice dropped down even more just as he was succumbing to the throes of sleep. "I don't have what it takes to be a hero…"


End file.
